Human
Humans are a race of mortal, sentient beings who are members of the species "Homo Sapiens". Humans serve both as a food source as well as a means of pro-creation for vampires, who reproduce by performing a ritual that will transform a human being into an undead immortal. Humans make up for the majority of the earth's population, and are commonly noted for their desire to influence and understand the environment by seeking to explain and manipulate phenomena through mythology, philosophy, religion, and science. Powers and Abilities The primary abilities of every human being include adaptability and versatility. For the most part, humans are outmatched by supernatural beings and are most often defeated whenever confronted by a superior creature. However, some humans have been known to utilize tools and weapons and have managed to succeed in a supernatural combat. Therefore, as a means of survival, most humans must rely on intelligence, research and teamwork in order to prevail. Humans who are born with magical powers are known as Witches. While most witches are known to channel their power from the forces of nature, some witches, such as the French Quarter Coven, have been known draw their power from other sources. Weaknesses * Mortality: Humans have weaknesses and are susceptible to many common forms of death, (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.). * Blood Loss: If a human is severely wounded and bleeds out they can die. * Broken Neck: Breaking a human's neck will result in instant death. * Decapitation: Decapitation will result in instant death for a human. * Fire: Fire can hurt and burn humans. It can also kill them. * Heart Extraction: Ripping a human's heart out will result in instant death. * Magic: Humans are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. Awareness of Supernatural Beings Witches Some humans might not be completely aware of witches, but they are most likely aware in Los Angeles, and sometimes used in human witchcraft practices or sub-culture classes. Back in the Salem witch trials, humans were held responsible for the burning of the witches. Despite the horrible history between the two species, it appears that witches can generally get along with humans, possibly mainly because they are bound by nature. Humans can give birth to witches, and can also lose their powers, becoming human. Notable Humans * Alaric Saltzman * Veronica Greasley * Terrance Greasley * Ryan Clarke * Seylah Chelon † * Sasha Stoteraux * Connor † * Dana Lilien † * Vera Lilien Trivia * Many characters refer to being "human" in the same context as being "mortal", however, the terms are not synonymous as many supernatural creatures are considered mortal (vulnerable to death), but humans are another species altogether. This error can be dismissed, however, as many characters do it informally. * Humans can become mediums if faced with a near-death experience. * Humans can be turned into vampires. * Humans can give birth to werewolves or witches. * The human race is the oldest species known to man, alongside witches and possibly werewolves. * The human race is the most fragile species in the series as they can die from many weaknesses such as age, disease, and many other natural causes. See also }} Category:TV Series Category:Legacies Category:Humans Category:Season One